Bride of a Demon
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail is a peasant that is forced to become a slave. Will he find love or will his life be a living hell. Sasuke x oc, yaoi, rape, one-shot


Don't own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm a normal peasant that was till today when the young prince is looking for a slave. In this kingdom all live in fear of the king and his two sons for more reasons than just their power. They fear them since they are powerful demons that will kill any in their way even children, women, and elders. In secret for my whole life I have been trained in the way of the sword but I mainly use bow and arrows. If I need to I will use my twin blades to take down this evil king and his kin but it was to late when the time came.

Today the solder's came to our village but my caretaker gets me out by leading me to my horse. His name is Grom and he is an Arabian as well as a rare white one so it will help me since it is snowing at the moment. I put on a white tunic with silver pants and brown boots then put on a white, fur cloak to keep warm. My weapons on my back I mount Grom then head into the forest but I get spotted as I enter. They quickly mount and chase me well only two as the others stay back to find slave options for the young prince. As we ride they shoot arrows at me so I shoot back till I notice one is missing which I don't we him till he grabs me.

Once I'm in his grasp he binds my arms bind me and takes all of my weapons then takes Grom and leads him back. I try to break free but the other hits me each time I do so I stop but I'm glad my hood is still up. Once we are back in the village they gather the others then lead us to the castle which scares me. Once we are inside the gate they force me off of Grom then lead us all to the throne room where the prince and king are. They force us on our knees then one of the men talks to the king as the prince looks at each of us separately. Luckily I'm on the end but once he gets to me he forcefully removes my hood then just stairs at me.

The king stops talking to the men when he notices that I've got his son's main attention. The king then walks up to me and asks me "Who are you and who was your father?"

I tell him "My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm the son of Uriel Williams. Why do you ask?"

He then backhands me which makes my lip crack since they are very dry so I wince from the pain. The prince then talks to him saying "Father, I know you hate Uriel so let me have his son as my slave. That way he is lower class and if he misbehaves we can punish him as well as make trash of his name and father."

The king grins then nods his head as the prince tells the guards "Take him the bath and clean him. After that put him in his uniform then place him room but chain his right ankle to my bed so he can't run."

The guards grin then forcefully remove me from the room where they do as the prince has told them. Once they are done I sit on the princes bed in only a see-through dress on that goes to my thigh. It is also made of silk but the bottom is made of lace and the same goes for the top as well as the noodle sleeves. Once the prince enters I start to shake in fear of the threat from earlier that was made with the king. He then grabs my chin to get a better look at my face then looks at the rest of my body where he notices my hands. I have them placed over my groin so no one can see them but he slaps my hands telling me to move them which I do.

He then tells me "You are going to be my sex slave so you have no reason to hide your body from me. My name is Sasuke Uchiha but you are to call me master and never by my name or you will be punished. Is that clear, slut."

I tell him "Y-yes master."

I tremble in fear as he then pulls me up to my feat where I notice the chain on my leg is a good length. It will let me move about the room but not to leave unless he lets me or I gain his trust that I wont run. He then grabs my ass making me gasp making him notice that I'm a virgin unlike the other girls. He then asks me "Are you a virgin or are you only playing innocent to get away from me without being hurt?"

I tell him "I-I am a v-virgin, master."

He then grins and drags me to the bathroom where he removes my clothes and pushes me into the shower. I thought the chain wouldn't let me reach here but I've been shown wrong so I sit in there and wait. Once Sasuke enters the shower I start to tremble in fear once again till he grabs me arm and pulls me up. He then pushes me onto the wall where I really feel the water on my body which feels good but I'm scared. He then takes his free hand and moves toward my ass where he forces two fingers in me making me scream in pain. I then feel something wet come from my hole so I look to see that is blood which means that I've been torn.

I then look back at him where I see him grinning making me really scared but he also removes his fingers. He then forces his thing in me making me scream in pain but he shuts me up by forcefully kissing me deeply. Once I have calmed down he starts to move which in the end I want to cum but he stops me by grabbing my balls and cock. He then tells me "If you beg me good enough I will let you come, maybe."

I start to cry then look back at him where I tell him "P-please master. Let m-me cum like t-the little slut t-that I am. P-please master."

He grins then thrusts harder at the same time he takes his free hand and pinches my tits and pulls at them. I try to scream but he bites into my neck where I tremble even harder as he lets my groin go but places his hand on my inner right thigh. I loudly moan as he hits my prostate and rubs his hand on my thigh which is my most sensitive area. I cum only a few seconds after he does in me which stings but I have no choice but to take it. He then pulls out and cleans both of us up before we leave the bath to get dressed which I don't like.

He lays me on the bad as he gets dress but I can't sit up for my backside hurts like hell and have he strength. He then walks over to me with new clothes for me and a strange object that I can't tell what it is. He then picks me up and puts a black silk dress on me with matching pants leaving me naked underneath. We then lay down together since it is now night we both go to sleep under his fur blankets to keep warm. The next day I wake to find Sasuke gone but some people looking down at me like I'm some rare thing. I jump up in shock then move off the bed to the farthest thing that I can which is a loveseat made of leather.

That is where I stay as they stair at me till Sasuke enters the room who I run and hide behind since I think of him as the safest person. Before I can hide he holds out his arm to grab me then pull me into his chest facing the people. He then tells them "This is the slave that I choose to take so if you have something to say then speak."

He then grins and I feel something pierce into my skin making me want to scream in pain but I'm to scared to. I then look down at him to see that it is him so I tremble in fear as I also start to feel dizzy and tired. He then lets go of my neck which lets me slump down in his arms since I'm tired he then sits on the with me in his lap. He then lets me nap on his chest to regain my strength but when I wake up to find him in me so I whimper in pain as my body wakes up. He then starts to move ruffly in me making me arch in pain till he hits my prostate and places his hand on my inner thigh.

With that I start to moan then we both cum at the same time which makes me nervous since I didn't ask first. He then tells me "In truth you are to be my bride but I first had to turn you and take you so they would except you. I don't care if you love me or not or if you wish me dead since I fell for you at first sight."

I blush then tell him after he pulls out and cleans me "This may be weird but I felt the same at that time. It just scared me since you forced me into and you chained me into staying here without any options. I will be your wife and have your kin since my clan has the ability to let even males have their mates kin."

He smiles at me then in the next few days we are wed and I have our first child's which is a boy that we name Ian.

The End

* * *

r&r


End file.
